


Unfortunate events

by Nirmalneaners



Series: The Shield: Adventures [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Amused Dean, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken nose, Dean your jon moxley is showing, Deans just enjoying the situation, Food, Happy Dean, Lunatic Fringe, Lunch, Oblivious Dean, Roman trying to seem innocent, Seth is a Cinnamon Roll, Seth is not amused, Smoking, and his nerves are frayed, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: He knew, just knew that he should of gone with anyone else but those two morons. Or, the one where Seth really regrets ever agreeing to a shared carpool.





	

Fucking brilliant.

He knew, just knew that he should of gone with anyone else but those two morons. He loved them, but right now he fucking hated them. If he had taken up a lift with anyone else, or better yet drove on his own in his own fucking car he wouldn't be in this mess right now. He would be well on his way to the stadium. But no.

He sneered across the little table at Reigns, watching in disdain as the idiot slouched over his slop of a meal. _I hope he drops some on himself_ Seth mused, scraping his own food around the little tray.

"This is all your fault," he spat, waiting as Reigns slowly looked up at Seth with a look like _he_ was the one that got them in here. "You shouldn't rile him up like that. Wanna know why? Because we end up in the fucking cells when hes all riled up. Thats why."

Roman didn't say anything back, just sat there with his stupid scowl and his stupid hair all dangling in his face as if that was going to be so scary while he sat there in a bright orange jumpsuit. Well its wasn't, so Seth scowled back twice as hard because sometimes hes aloud to be petty too.

He sighed and looked off to the side when reigns returned to his slop, sitting there so casually even when hes surrounded by fucking criminals whose probably been in here longer than they've been wrestling combined. Their probably being eyed up right now, everyones just waiting for them to slip up once just for a reason to start. And shit. Ambrose is still gone. How long had it been now? He left like half hour ago, it doesn't take half hour to use the John and get back here. Just as he was about to shoot up and go find that son of a bitch, he hears that fucking voice erupt out on the far table. Everyone stops, all the clanging of cutlery and plates silence until a pin drop would echo, and when has that ever been a good sign. Seth felt his nerves fray as he finally caught sight of Ambrose strutting past a table with 4 blokes who look like they could easily match up to fucking big show, and the lunatic stops to smack one of them on the back hard enough to get a grunt for his efforts.

Seths jaw dropped because what the actual fuck. He looked to Roman, but the man raised his hands and shook his head, his face speaking clearly _Don't put this one on me_. But as the man slowly rose from his chair to tower over a smiling Ambrose, Seth couldn't help but put this on him. He put all of this fucking situation on him because if he didn't rile up the idiot then he wouldn't of started on undercover fucking cops.

"I'm going to fucking die in here." Seth whispers, sliding his hands down his face as he saw Ambrose point over and all 4 guys look their way.

He didn't dare take his hands from his eyes, deciding instead to hide himself away and pretend he was anywhere but here. Because maybe if he pretended long enough, he may just open his eyes and be back in the car. A sudden thunk in the chair beside him startled him upwards from off the table, eyes wide as he expected to be face to crotch with the men. But there was Ambrose, bloody nose and a smile a mile wide and no men in sight.

"Ah man, the toilets in here are shit. You seen the toilet paper here? Now thats alright, but man their toilets stink. And talk about hospitality, this is one of the best introductions I've ever had, god I like this place. Say Seth, your looking a little-"

Seth stared at Dean in disbelief as he continued to ramble on, anger and confusion creating a haze because what the fuck. What the actual fuck.

"Your nose is bleeding." he said dumbly,

"Yeah," Dean looked at him as if _he_ were the crazy one, lifting a fag to his mouth and taking a drag. _And when the hell did he get that?_ Seth followed the movement, saw the blood that had collected around his lip end up soaking into the end as he blew back out. "Marty packs one hell of a punch ill give him that, nice guy though, even if he has probably broken my nose."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked, to witch Seth waved a hand to his nose. "Oh. Its hello. Or a handshake, whatever you wanna call it. Hey Seth, you gonna eat that?"

"Doesn't it bother you that you fit in here so well?" Seth blurted, already sliding his tray over.

Dean took a another drag, exhaling it upwards as he looked deep in thought. He finally looked back at him with a bored expression, "No, not really."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just started getting into the WWE, and I gotta say I love what the Shield used to be. Roman and Dean are like an old married couple, and when Seth is there it just reminds me of siblings being scolded by their parent.
> 
> Your have to excuse anyone being OOC, I've literally just been binge watching their matches and promos for the last 3 days and I haven't slept in a long time and I finally got my laptop back. Makes for a bad combination. Ill probably wake up tomorrow reread this and change everything when I have the brain to actually think properly. But for now, enjoy.


End file.
